High School Adventure
by Maddest.son
Summary: Marceline is moving with Simon and Betty after they get a house together. Moving doesn't seem like a big deal. She doesn't have any friends now so why should it matter? At this new high school Marcy is sure to make some friends, as well as a few enemies. Sometimes its hard to tell them apart.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

"Simon this is a joke, right?" Marceline looked up and asked him. She was sitting on the couch in their small house playing 'Guitar Hero.'

She had moved in with Simon, her moms brother when she was seven years old and her dad refused to have a child "holding him back" and sent her away. This was only a few years after the girl had lost her mother. Simon had decided that he had to fill the role of both these parents, and in Marceline's eyes he sure did. He never really had much money but he always put on a brave face for the both of them. When Marceline turned ten he even got her a bass guitar.

Now in her teen years, Marceline was very tall, and very pale. She had dark brown eyes that in the right light could be black or even red. Her hair was long and reached behind her butt, and her smile was very toothy with two overly large canine teeth. She had a very borderline punk rock kind of style with beanies, flannels, and combat boots.

"No, I'm moving in with Betty. Her and I decided it that's a good step for our relationship. We're even talking about marriage." he paused to look at the girl, "Marcy, You could always move with us. It will be fun, my two favorite girls with me. What more could I ask for?" Simon smiled at her hoping that she would say yes to his offer. The the only other option would to be to go with her father, _and God knows how good he is for her, _he thought.

"I don't know Simon, I don't want to get in the way. I mean you guys sound like it's getting really serious and I just don't want to be a bother" she looked down at her lap. She had knew this day was coming for a while and she had always promised herself that when it did she wouldn't put up a fight.

"Are you crazy? Have you been drinking or something Marceline? You could never be a bother to me, and I know Betty feels the same way. If you want there is even a guest house on the property. You can have that all to yourself."

She looked up with a smile stretching across her entire face. "Really? I can have the guest house all to myself? That's kinda rad actually"

"Well if you want it, it's all yours"

"Yes! Thank you Simon!" She got off the couch and hugged her uncle. Normally she wasn't the type of person for hugs, or any physical touch really, but she could make an exception for Simon. Especially right now.

The man smiled and returned the hug. "Now you better start packing. I probably should have told you sooner but better late than never, right? We leave in three days, it's a four hour drive and to get your motorcycle there we'll need to take two trips because I'm not paying for a rental van to move all my stuff when I can do it for free."

"Oh shit, then I better start packing" She said racing out of the family room and down the hallway into her own room.

"Language!" Simon called after her.

"Shut it old man. I'm packing!" She screamed from the other side of the house

_Ah, there's the Marceline I know and love_, Simon thought to himself.

Marceline groaned when her alarm sounded at eight in the morning. _No one should get up this early in the summer. _Even so she had to hop out of bed and take a shower.

_Gosh it's moving day. I haven't even seen the new house. It could be such a sitty house. At least I'll have my own little baby shitty house next to the big shitty house if that happens. Hah what if houses had babies? How would that work?_ These among other things went over Marcelines mind as she was washing her hair.

She into the kitchen after putting on some sweatpants and a tee-shirt then sat down at the table waiting for the strawberry pancakes Simon was making.

"Sweatpants?" he questioned placing a plate in front of her watching as she covered them in syrup.

"We're gonna be in the car all day Simon. We can at least try to make it comfortable" she already had half a pancake finished when she looked up at him.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense" he said, "When you're done just meet me in the van. Everything we can fit is already in there"

She finished the pancakes as he went to probably change into something more relaxing. She then went outside to the "creepy pedo van" as she liked to call it, put in her ear buds and prepared for the long drive to… _Where are we even going? Ehh, I guess I'll figure out when I get there._ She sighed and leaned her head up against the window just as Simon sat in the drivers seat.

"Betty's already been there for a few days. She lives a lot closer it was easier for her."

Marceline nodded but wasn't really paying much attention to what was being said. Simon then started the car and pulled out of the driveway

"Bye house." Simon called. "I mean its not really my last goodbye. I'm coming back to pick up the last of our things. But it's yours Marcy. Any last words for her?"

"You smelled like dog shit even though we never had a dog and I'm glad I get to leave that part of my life." she looked out the window behind her. "Bye."

"Ha, I had a guinea pig though, Gunter. I think I lost him somewhere in the house"

"Well, looks like whoever gonna buy that had a little surprise coming there way."

"It seems that way"

The rest of the ride was quiet after that and Marceline fell asleep to her music. The next thing she knew it was blaring in her ear.

"Aha!" she threw off the head phones

Simon laughed, "We're here"

Marceline turned and looked at the house. "Wow there's so much land. Where's the guest house."

"Its over there a little way" Simon pointed. "Help me put this stuff inside and then ill drive the car over and we can get your stuff out. Betty ran up to the grocery store to get a few things she won't be back until later."

"Okay. Great."

They got out everything that looked like Simon would need and places it in the large living area of the home.

"Ready to check out your new place?" Simon asked

"Hell yeah!"

**What do guys think the house is gonna look like? It's gonna be great. (I hope?) I think most of the other chapters will be longer after the first few.**


End file.
